Will You Cry for Me?
by Ominae
Summary: Setsuna wonders if there is someone who would cry for him after all. SPOILER: End of episode 3, Season 2. Setsuna/Marina; some minor Setsuna/Sumeragi.


Mobile Suit Gundam 00/Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 - Will You Cry for Me?

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Gundam 00 are under the copyright of Seiji Mizushima, Sunrise and the Manichi Broadcasting System.

Summary:

Setsuna wonders if there is someone who would cry for him after all. SPOILER: End of episode 3, Season 2. Setsuna/Marina; some minor Setsuna/Sumeragi.

* * *

Corridor, Ptolemaios 2, somewhere in the Indian Ocean

* * *

Setsuna had left Marina alone in one of the vacant quarters of the Ptolemaios 2 after they had their talk back in the mobile weapons hangar. He was lucky that the ship was a lot bigger than the last one for it to host a lot of sleeping quarters.

_I wonder if Marina meant it when she said that she'd cry for me?_

"Setsuna." Setsuna saw Sumeragi on his way, who had left her quarters.

"Sumeragi." Setsuna greeted the auburn-haired woman.

"I heard that you rescued her majesty, Marina Ismail of Azadistan."

Setsuna did not deny Sumeragi's comments. "Yes, I did."

Sumeragi asked him. "How did you know?"

The Kurdish Meister did not answer, heading to the direction of the hangar with Sumeragi walking beside him.

"Where are you going?" Setsuna asked.

"Toilet. I feel the urge to take a leak."

The two then once again walked in the many corridors of the Ptolemaios 2 in silence.

"Will someone cry for me?" Setsuna said to Sumeragi out of the blue.

* * *

Marina's Quarters, Ptolemaios 2, somewhere in the Indian Ocean

* * *

"Hmmm..." Marina sat on the neat bed in vacant quarters Setsuna had shown her. "I wonder if someone would be helping me later on?"

"Excuse me!"

Mileina Vashti entered the room with a glass of water.

"Ah..." Marina was a bit surprised to see a 14-year old girl in the new Celestial Being. "Are you..."

"Yes, your highness." Mileina handed Marina the glass. "I'm with Celestial Being for some time now."

"Thank you." Marina took the glass. "And please, call me Marina. I insist..."

"Um, okay..." Mileina took her insistence at heart; she then played with her fingers while seeing Marina consume the water in her glass. "I'd like ask you something..."

* * *

Corridor, Ptolemaios 2, somewhere in the Indian Ocean

* * *

"Setsuna!" Sumeragi was surprised to hear what Setsuna had told her.

"What?" Setsuna stared at her, feeling nothing was wrong with the question he had said. "Did I say something bad?"

"Ah, of course not." Sumeragi shook her head. "You surprise me, that's all."

"I thought I had a big impression when I was recruited into Celestial Being."

"Not really." The two had arrived outside the door to the hangar. "I thought that your question was...quite intriguing."

"I see." Setsuna was about to enter the hangar. "Setsuna!" Sumeragi called to out Setsuna.

Setsuna looked at the woman, waiting for her to speak up.

"I think someone would cry for you perhaps." Sumeragi tried to put up a smile for the ex-KPSA guerrilla. _Like me, like how I cried for Christina and Lichty for years..._

"Hmmm..." Setsuna thought about Sumeragi's thoughts. "Perhaps."

Sumeragi continued on her way towards the toilet as Setsuna entered the hangar.

"I think..." Sumeragi placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes. "I can cry for you, Setsuna."

* * *

Marina's Quarters, Ptolemaios 2, somewhere in the Indian Ocean

* * *

"Wow!"

Mileina sat down on a chair near the bed, asking Marina questions on how she had met Setsuna prior to her being rescued by the same person. The Azadistani princess, in turn, was more than willing to narrate her experiences with Setsuna from the day they met back in Scotland.

"That's so romantic..." Mileina happily sighed when Marina first told her that she _saved _Setsuna from being arrested by Scottish Authorised Firearms Officers. "but that's funny since it's the guy who's suppose to save the girl and not the other way around."

"I understand." Marina felt embarrassed; her cheeks had been turned red at Mileina's suggestion.

"Mileina."

The brown-haired girl turned her head around to see Setsuna standing outside the room.

"Setsuna!" Mileina saw him outside. "You..you're fast."

"I didn't do much in the hangar except to check on the 00." Setsuna told the young bridge operator.

"Uh..." Mileina quickly bolted out of her chair. "I'll see you later!" She ran out of the room, heading back to the bridge. Setsuna and Marina were the only ones left in the room.

"Hi...Setsuna." Marina squeaked out when Setsuna sat down on the bed next to her.

"Marina." Setsuna noted that he sat down close to Marina. "I've thought about what you've said."

"What I said?"

"That you would cry for me." Setsuna stared at the ceiling.

"Oh." Marina knew what Setsuna was trying to tell her a minute ago.

"I never thought that someone would cry for me." Setsuna admitted his thoughts to the woman. "Actually, I never even bothered to think about it."

"Why, Setsuna?" Marina placed her legs on the bed, hugging them close to her when she felt a cold draft in the room.

"I don't know." Setsuna replied. "I honestly don't know."

"That is quite sad, Setsuna."

Setsuna saw Marina staring at the ceiling and noticed a teardrop that emerged from her right eye.

_Marina._

Setsuna reached out and wiped the teardrop off Marina's face.

"S-Setsuna!" Marina squeaked, feeling Setsuna's gloved left hand on her face.

"It was nothing." Setsuna said, thinking that Marina would thank her for removing the teardrop from her face.

Marina saw Setsuna was staring at the door. _I wonder what he's thinking about? _She moved a bit close to someone see a teardrop emerge from his left eye.

_He's crying? It's not like him.  
_

Setsuna didn't noticed that he cried, even when he felt his eyes were getting watery. _I'm crying? Is it because of what I told Marina that I didn't cry? I don't have anyone to cry for, but I was shocked when the A-LAWs had arrested her._

Marina smiled and gently wiped off the teardrop from Setsuna's face. "That's a thank you for what you did back there." She whispered to Setsuna, the fingertips of her right hand touching his left cheek all the way down to the base of his neck. The Kurdish man did not, for some reason, push off Marina or immediately stood up from the bed.

_I wonder if I am crying for all the troubles Marina went through since I first met her in Scotland._

Setsuna did not even flinch when Marina's hand reached out to touch his left hand, again for no reason.

"Don't worry Setsuna." Marina whispered again for Setsuna to hear. "I'll cry for you, no matter what."

"That..." Setsuna replied to Marina's words, only showing his appreciation from his voice tone. "is very kind of you."

END

PS - I really had been planning this, but I had to do my other Setsuna/Marina fic _Denial. _I think after this, I'll take a break for a few days before I do fanfics for the Centurions and Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (I'm not sure about Cromartie High yet.). When that's done, I'm heading out to the Code Geass subcategory. Otherwise, there's a Graham pic I found with him, Howard and Daryl in their Union Air Force bomber jackets and a pic of Marina holding Setsuna in her arms. Ah the plot bunnies, how I hate them! :/. For now, I'd like to hear from you guys how it went, especially to the Setsuna/Marina readers as I took some time to make sure I got it right. I hope it is for now. XP

Hope you guys enjoyed this fic and Denial when you review it, both are my latest works on the Setsuna/Marina pairing. But seriously, is there anyone willing to try other pairings aside from Setsuna/Marina or Sumeragi or Feldt (Fanfics on these pairings are already there)? Let me know if there are people (or you are interested in...) planning to do other Setsuna/other girl pairings. Thanks a lot.


End file.
